


And if you chance to know my face my hold shall be your last embrace.

by Heyashes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Creepy, Drowning, M/M, Mermaids aren't nice. At all., Merman Stiles, Merperson Stiles Stilinski, Persuasion - Freeform, Short, sailor derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1909 and Derek is a sailor who meets a merman.<br/>It's 1909 and Stiles is a merman who meets his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if you chance to know my face my hold shall be your last embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was absolutely rushed and it's unbeta'd, so... no doubts about the fact tha it's probably going to suck, but I completely blame this on a documentary about mermaids I saw the other day on Animal Planet, so.  
> I just wanted to write something about how I imagine mermaids, since everyone pictures them as super pretty and nice.  
> No guys, just no. Mermaids are little shits.
> 
> Stiles' song at the end of the story is not actually a song ut a poem by Heather Alexander. I just thought it would be quite cool, tho.  
> Please don't hate me for this.  
> All the love xx

Derek liked to be a sailor. He liked to have the chance to travel the world on a ship, to wear the shiny uniform.  
Working for the US Navy was a big deal.

He'd seen so many things during his missions. So many faces, so many places.  
Dolphins were his favourite thing so far.

It was the 15th of November 1909 when he saw what without any doubt was way better than dolphins.  
He was sitting on the dock, cigarette hanging from his lips as he waited for the night to pass: they were stopping in Copenhagen for two days in order to get supplies and let the equipage unwind a bit.  
Most of them were probably letting out some steam in brothels or getting incredibly drunk but Derek, as ship's captain, was going to mantain some dignity: he was something else from the bunch of hormonal teenagers in the equipage.

He was considering writing a letter to his family to send in the morning when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes.  
He slowly turned around, and his eyes laid on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, illuminated by the moonlight.

The boy gracefully floated in the cold, dark water, all pale and silky looking skin, bright whiskey coloured eyes and a mop of chocolate brown hair that reminded Derek of his mother's cakes. He irradiated such beauty and perfection that he couldn't be human, Derek was sure of that.  
And his voice, God, his voice.  
Derek was sure he'd never heard a sound as beautiful as the one coming from the boy's lips as he sang in a language that was unknown to the sailor.  
He watched him throw his head back and sing to the moon, a bright smile stretching his perfect pink lips when he noticed splashing right behind him.  
Something that looked like... a tail.  
A long, strong tail with sparkly, shiny scales that reminded Derek of the goldfish his sister Cora had as a pet back home.

He froze when it really hit him: it couldn't be.   
 _Mermaids belonged to myth._  
There was no way he was staring at a mermaid. No way in hell.

And it was when the creature's huge eyes fell on him.  
They stared at each other for a long minute, and Derek expected it to shy away from him.   
But it didn't.

It slowly swam closer to the dock, then offered Derek a charming smile. "And who are you?"  
Voice thick, sweet and low, like honey covering Derek's body. He swallowed.   
Mermaids were dangerous. At least that was what legends told. But something legends didn't tell was that even though Derek was considered a wise man for his age, he was just as curious. "My name is Derek. I'm a sailor," He answered, getting closer to the edge of the dock.  
"Oh, sailors!" The creature beamed looking up at him. Derek could see its gills working, opening and closing on his sides. "I  _love_ sailors. So charming, so  _manly_ ," it continued, clicking its tongue in a way that made shivers run down Derek's spine.  
"And who are you?" The mariner asked, hypnotized by the merman's eyes.  
"I'm a merman," it answered with a tiny shrug. "You can call me Stiles, tho."  
Derek tried to ignore the way the whole sentence sounded vaguely predatory. He knew he should've felt scared, not  _intrigued_.  
"Come down here," Stiles added, gesturing to the waves with its webbed hands. "I want to give your pretty face a good look."  
Derek stiffened where he was sitting on the dock. "How do I know you're not going to hurt me?"  
Stiles mocked offence, grasping at its heart. "Hurt someone as pretty as you? Oh, I would never! Do you really think mermaids are as bad as pirates say us to be?"  
And it's not that Derek didn't notice Stile's bright white teeth snap right under the surface of the water after he'd lowered himself so that just its nose and eyes would be visible: the water was way too clear not to even in the darkness. And the sharp sound they made when they collided with one another was unmissable.  
It's just that the creature had just started singing again, a song different from the first one but even more inviting.  
Derek absolutely couldn't help it: he found himself lowering himself in the icy cold water before he even knew it, desire burning hot in his veins like he would die if he didn't get his hands on the angelic figure in front of him.  
  


Stiles was right in front of him the second he was in the water, its webbed hands all over Derek's face and body.  
"So handsome..." It murmured, teeth coming out to bit hard on a full, rosy bottom lip. "So firm and strong,"  
Derek managed to stutter out a 'thanks' when Stiles' body pressed up entirely against his, leaving their faces just a few inches away from each other.  
"Do you want me, Derek?" Stiles whispered against Derek's ear, scraping its sharp teeth against his earshell causing the sailor to shiver. " _I_ want you,"  
Hell, Derek felt like he was going on fire while immersed in cold water: was he really letting a  _merman_ seduce him? If what he'd heard was true, this could only end badly. But as soon as he tried to shook his head no, he found himself nodding.

And then Stiles' lips were on his, soft and cold and slick as the merman tightened its toned arms around Derek's waist.  
And Derek found himself kissing back, sensing Stiles' hunger and letting it fluel his own.  
Stiles moaned in the kiss, tightening his grip on Derek's hips to the point that it was almost painful.  
Derek hissed and tried to pull back to gasp for air.

 

And that was when everything around him turned from air to dark, cold water.

 

It took him a few seconds to realise Stiles had dragged him underwater.   
It took him a few more to understand that Stiles was trying to drown him.  
If the webbed hands firmly holding him down were anything to go by, that is.

He desperately tried to get out of the creature's grip, each movement sending salty water into his lungs.  
He saw his family in front of him, each of them shaking their heads: how could someone be so stupid?   
He knew he was going to die. There was no way he was breaking free from Stiles' iron grip and he knew it.  
But he fought anyway as he felt panic rise in his chest.

It was opening his eyes that did it.  
He opened his eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the moon before he passed out and consequently died, but all he met was a pair of flashing red eyes.  
Huge eyes, with feline looking pupils that were staring right into his own eyes surounded by skin that no longer looked pale but a sick shade between grey and purple, like the skin of the corpses of people who had drowned and that the sea would sometimes give back to the shore. A pitch black, long tongue twitching over rows of teeth as sharp as knives. No hair, no eyebrows, no eyelashes.  
A monster. That was going to be the last thing Derek would see.  
He really hoped there was no hell or heaven, or he was sure he was going to be plagued by Stile's real aspect for the rest of eternity.  
Stiles' blue, thin lips stretched into a devilish grin as he read all the terror and horror in its victim's eyes, and Derek screamed underwater.

Water filled his lungs, and as Derek slowly slipped away he could feel every single one of Stiles' sharp teeth as it feasted on his flesh.

 

*******

_**Stiles' Song** _

I am a creature of the Fey  
Prepare to give your soul away  
My spell is passion and it is art  
My song can bind a human heart  
And if you chance to know my face  
My hold shall be your last embrace.  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
I am unlike a mortal lass  
From dreams of longing I have passed  
I came upon your lonely cries  
Revealed beauty to your eyes  
So shun the world that you have known  
And spend your nights within my own.  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
You shall be known by other men  
For your great works of voice and pen  
Yet inspiration has a cost  
For with me know your soul is lost  
I'll take your passion and your skill  
I'll take your young life quicker still.  
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
Through the kisses that I give  
I draw from you that I will live  
And though you think this weakness grand  
The touch of death your lover's hand  
Your will to live has come too late  
Come to my arms and love this fate   
  
I shall be thy lover...  
  
I am a creature of the Fey  
Prepare to give your soul away  
My spell is passion and it is art  
My song can bind a human heart  
And if you chance to know my face  
My hold shall be your last embrace.


End file.
